thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Engines
Silly Engines Ferdinand had just returned to the Logging Camp. Dash and Bash were getting flatbeds loaded with logs. “You know, we’ve been working so hard, we haven’t had time for fun lately,” said Ferdinand. “Then let’s have fun today,” said Bash excitedly. “But what about the Fat Controller?” asked Dash. “He’ll never know,” assured Ferdinand. Then he was coupled up to a line of flatbeds and headed back to the Lumber Yard. On the way to the Lumber Yard he thought of jokes and tricks he could do on the others. As he neared the Lumber Yard he found Sidney working there. A grin came to his face. Ferdinand shunted his flatbeds into a siding. Then he slowly puffed up alongside Sidney, who was helping to get flatbeds loaded with timber. “Sidney! I’ve just seen the Fat Controller,” said Ferdinand, sounding serious. “He told me to tell you that after you’re done here, you’re to work at the Waste Dump.” “Are you sure?” asked Sidney. “I thought I was to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry.” “Change of plan,” said Ferdinand as he puffed away. Sidney was very confused. “Well, if I’m to work at the Waste Dump, then that’s where I’ll go,” said Sidney. Bash and Dash were on their way to deliver logs to the Docks. When they arrived they shunted their flatbeds into a siding, then went to the Fuel Pump, as if to refuel. While there, they watched Salty, Porter, Harvey and Cranky all hard at work. “You can get Harvey over there,” said Bash. “I’ll get the others,” added Dash cheerfully. Bash went over to Harvey. Harvey was loading flatbeds with crates and pallets. Attached to his hook was a pallet of oil drums. Bash went quietly behind the line of flatbeds, and gave them a bump. Harvey was surprised. Oil drums fell and broke open. Some oil had gotten on Harvey. “What happened?” he wondered. “Trucks don’t just move on their own. Maybe Bill or Ben did it.” Meanwhile Dash was hiding all sorts of empty and loaded trucks on Salty, Porter and Cranky. “These ships need to be unloaded,” grumbled Cranky. “But we need trucks first,” said Porter, “but they seem to be missing.” “Maybe Bill and Ben did it,” suggested Salty. “I haven’t seen them all day,” said Porter. “Whoever it was,” said Cranky, “they’re causing us a lot of trouble.” He was right. But while all this was going on, the twins had secretly left. Paxton was also confused. He was working hard and alone. “I thought Sidney was going to help me,” he sighed as he took empty trucks to be loaded. Meanwhile the Fat Controller had gotten telephone calls from the Waste Dump and the Docks. “I think I know who’s behind this,” he said sternly as he rushed out of his office. On Misty Island, the Loggin Locos were laughing and getting flatbeds loaded. “You should have seen it at the Docks Ferdinand,” said Bash. “They were all confused.” “Didn’t even know who did it either!” added Dash. As Ol’ Wheezy loaded another flatbed with logs, the Fat Controller arrived on a pump truck. He looked cross. “Do you three know what’s been happeneing at the Docks?” Bash and Dash tried to look serious, but they just couldn’t help but laugh. “We did it!” they declared. But Ferdinand wasn’t laughing. He knew that the Fat Controller knew it was them. “Silence!” ordered the Fat Controller. The laughing stopped. “For causing trouble, you’ll stay in your sheds. Go at once!” The engines were upset. They wished that they hadn’t been so silly.